Catnip
by PlatinumRoseLady
Summary: A few stand-alones from my larger story. "Rhymes With Witch". Sam and Kitty!Dean, with scenes of Sam getting used to having a kitten for an older brother. Major League Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Don't own Sam or Dean, dang it.

(For you folks waiting for the next chapter of "Rhymes With Witch", I've got this little stand-alone for you… enjoy.)

_**Catnip 2**_

The kitten walked over to the edge of the bed, eyes narrowing in concentration. With one swift leap, he made it over to the table where his brother was sitting, hard at work at his laptop.

A tiny paw reached out cautiously and began to bat at Sam's left hand.

"Dean, quit it" Sam murmured distractedly. "I'm trying to see if I can find some way to change you back and… Hey! W-what are you doing?" All of a sudden Sam was a little hard-pressed to sound so irritated, what with a tiny furry bundle making its way up his arm. "Dean, I'm –"

"Mrow" Dean said, perching himself on his brother's shoulder, where he nestled. Sam snorted, finding hard to keep from chuckling as the tip of Dean's tail tickled him right under the ear.

"You want (snicker) to h-help me research or something? I-I… Dean, don't (giggle) DO that! C-c'mon, man!" Sam reached up and pulled the kitten off his shoulder, held the little creature close to his heart. "Just sit here and be good, okay? We'll read this stuff together, how's that?"

The kitten snuggled closer, yawned and began to purr. He'd gotten what he wanted; Sam had smiled for the first time in an hour, and Dean now felt warm and safe.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Still don't own Sam or Dean, still dang it.

(For you folks waiting for the next chapter of "Rhymes With Witch", I've got these little stand-alones for you… enjoy.)

Catnip 3

Sam dangles his fingers over the side of the desk, wiggling them slightly.

_Leap. Thunk._

He pulls his hand back. Waits a minute. Dangles them again, bending a little closer to the floor.

_Leap. Thunk._

Sam's chuckling now, not even trying to hide his amusement. Slides off the chair, sits on the floor. Puts his hand flat on the carpet.

Green eyes watching him. Tail whipping back and forth.

Wiggles his first finger, barely a twitch.

_Lunge._

The tiny furry body launches itself into the air, bumps right into Sam's stomach. With a startled _oomph_ he falls backwards, lying sprawled on the carpet.

The kitten stands on his chest, a lion that's made a successful kill, proud and noble.

Except that the prey's giggling so hard the victor's getting jostled about like he's on a fault line.

"Silly kitty."

"Mrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title****: Catnip 4**

**Author****: PlatinumRoseLady**

**Disclaimer****: Don't own anyone you recognize. **

**Drabble Challenge Word: "Chest"**

**Word Count: 100 words. Because that's the way I roll.**

**Players: Go to ****Enkidu07's page, and you'll find all the usual suspects. Resistance is futile – you will be drabbleized.**

**Author's Notes: Because a certain Dean Diva challenged me. You know who you are. **

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Too tired to stare at the laptop anymore, looking for answers that just weren't there. He gets up from the chair, walks over to his bed. Sits at the foot, falls backwards with a sigh. Shuts his eyes…

Suddenly a slight weight upon his stomach. Tiny paws walk their way up to his chest, and the form settles down right in the center.

The purring starts almost instantly and Sam cannot help but grin.

"Mrowr?"

"Your purring, Dean." A soft chuckle works its way up Sam's throat. I-it tickles a little."

The kitten nestles closer to his brother, purring away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Catnip 5**

**Author: PlatinumRoseLady**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sam or Dean in any form. *Mutters* Dammit **

**Drabble Challenge Word: "Lap"**

**Word Count: 100 words. Go me.**

**Players: Go to Enkidu07's page, and you'll find all the usual suspects. Resistance is futile – you will be drabbleized.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam poured the milk into the saucer, placed it on the kitchen floor.

"Here you go, Dean."

"Mew," the kitten said. He walked to the saucer, sniffed. He settled down in front of it, stuck a tiny pink tongue into the liquid. He purred happily, green eyes closed as he lapped up each and every drop.

Sam knew he shouldn't do it, that he should be researching for a way to break the spell.

But he couldn't help himself.

"Hey, Dean?"

"Me-_ Click_-OW!" His fur puffed up in anger, Dean could only glare at his smiling sibling and his camera-phone.


End file.
